Songs for the Asking
by beybladegal24
Summary: a series of Sheelos one shots, titled and Inspired by songs
1. Chapter 1: Shades of grey

**_So like this is my first story in years, i started a beyblade one along time ago and it kind stunk, lol so hopefully this one is will be better. Again like the discription it a bunch of one shots based on a song i may have been listening to._**

**_So enjoy :)_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Shades of Grey**

**_Song by Billy Joel_**

The snow, in the cold city of Flanoir, fell as if it was its last chance to get to the ground. The snowflakes, the size of a 50 cent piece, fell on to the earth in at violent speed, buffeting the few people left outside, trying desperately to get to their homes. To everyone else this was a usual everyday experience, but to Zelos Wilder this was a night from hell.

Stepping away from the window he moved to a chair that was placed next to a small fire place. Nothing in this world could express how much he hated the white substance that fell so freely here, and all he wanted to do was flee this place, but he couldn't. He had a job to do tomorrow which meant he had to stay put and bear it.

With a heavy sigh he sat back and tried to calm his raging tension when a sudden banging at his door startled him up and out of his seat. Cursing silently under his breath he moved to answer the door.

"It's kinda late for a chat don't ya think." He spoke with annoyance in his voice as he opened the door. He had expected Lloyd but the person that stood in front of him now was as far from being Lloyd as possible. In fact the person that stood in front of him was the same person he would have least expected to come knocking at his door at such an hour.

"Sorry." She muttered flushing as she rubbed the back of her head nervously. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"No you didn't wake me; I just wasn't expecting any visitors. We do kind of have a big day tomorrow."

"I know…well sorry goodnight." She turned and began to walk away and immediately Zelos felt his heart drop. She had something on her mind and she was coming to him to discuss it, not Lloyd, not Collette, not rain, but him. She came to him, and all he did was chase her off.

"Sheena wait!" he called reaching out and grabbing her shoulder. "You came here to talk about something right? Come on in, I can hear you out for a few hours."

The smile that appeared on her face could have melted the snowy city so much that everyone would have thought they were in Altamira. She walked over and placed her self on the edge of her bed then gazed up at him with her big brown eyes, beckoning him to come and sit with her.

He did of course sitting directly beside her like he had done several times before, back before things got complicated, when they were still on great terms to the point where she would allow him in the same room as her. Back before they even knew about there being another world or the evils that they would be facing. It was crazy to think in was only a year or two ago when things were still simple, or a least a lot more simple that it was now. Now things were so confusing and nothing is as it appears. Where the their world use to be black and white, now the two shades have blurred and made a grey patch in between where good and evil collide.

"So what's up hunny, tell daddy Zelos your problems" The remark earned him a short glare, but that was what he wanted. Now at least he knew she wasn't completely depressed.

"It's just; I'm worried, about tomorrow. I can't stop thinking about it." she said keeping her head down.

Zelos being the expert speaker he was had a feeling there was a little bit more elaboration hiding underneath that beautiful façade so he asked the best question for digging out all that extra stuff, a stupid one

"What do you mean?" he said ignorantly his method seemed to be working by the look on her face. It was one of astonishment and a touch of anger but that was to be expected.

"What do you mean, 'what do I mean'? Tomorrow is the day we go up against Lord Yggdrasill! Tomorrow is it, if we fail then the whole world I doomed! That's why I'm worried."

"I see, see." He said nodding with his eyes shut. "Now how does that make you feel?"

"Zelos!" she erupted sending him a death glare, but his calm attitude stayed composed and collected, which seemed to make her temper worse.

"Look Sheena all I'm trying to do is lighten the mood."

"I don't need you to lighten the mood Zelos!" she stood this time, positioning her self in front of where he sat. "I need to tell me everything is going to be alright!"

"Sheena…" he muttered empathy in his voice. Did she have to look at her like that? With such distress and misery in those gorgeous brown eyes, It hurt like crazy seeing her so unsure and broken up. That kind of pain shouldn't be allowed to exist in her beautiful form.

"You know that I can't say that, I can't assure you that everything will go as planed. I'm a heck of a gambler but even I can't guess the outcome of tomorrow. It could go either way easily." His words must have matched up with what she was trying to avoid because of how she reacted; her arms sagged to her side, her eyes sealed shut, her head hung low, all the physical features of someone being crushed by reality.

"que sera sera, what will be will be, Hun. You can't change the future. If we're doomed to fail or if we win; it's all a game of chance. All we can do is try and play our cards right."

"I know…I'm sorry I bothered you so late to have this stupid conversation I already know the answer to." She choked disgust in her voice at her own naivety.

Zelos shook his head and delicately took one of her hands that hung limp at her side. "No love, this wasn't stupid, sometimes we need to talk about things. Getting it off your chest was the best thing you could do. Now all that's left is for you to go and get some rest and let things sort themselves out." He stood as well adding a 'nothing good comes out of worrying to much' as he stood next to her, towering over her with his height.

"Thank you Zelos. I'm glad we could talk like this again." She said a smile returning to her lips.

Her words sent his heart soaring, and it comforted his mind to know that he wasn't the only one who had remembered the moments between the two he cherished dearly. "Yeah hunny, I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it.

She gave him one last heart throbbing look before exiting the room, leaving Zelos dazed. She defiantly knew how to kill a crowd, even if she really didn't know how. It only made him happier to know that he was the only one she was performing for. She came to him, and sat with him; she got upset and was comforted by him; all things that lead him to believe that she trusted him again; after so long, after all those Fractures and cracks that snaked their way into their relationship, he had finally gained her trust.

"Her trust…" slowly his own words began to sink in and mix with the appalling reality that hit him like a brick wall being pushed by a runaway train. Suddenly the room seemed smaller, a lot smaller, as if the walls were closing in on him. And the air was thick and heavy, the oxygen mixing with the dread and despair that radiated off of him.

He staggered back to his bed and laid down, hoping to ease the headache that was starting at the top of his right temple. Cursing under his breath he laid their trapped in his own mind as it spun viciously.

Her trust, how could he be so stupid, so idiotic, so utterly oblivious to what was so evident. Sure yeah he had succeeded in gaining her trust, but now he didn't deserve it. Not with the dark secret he'd been holding since the two of them were told about Sylvarant and its chosen.

The thought of converting her to his side came to his mind then vanished soon after. Sheena was a loyal and courageous person who would sooner die doing what was right than to live because she helped out the bad guys. She was a good person, unlike himself who only looked out for his own neck and didn't care whose foot he steps on.

Turning on his side he let his body lay limp against the mattress as he stared in the darkness of the room as if trying to see something that would never appear. So now what?' he thought a misery filled chuckle escaping his throat. Where does he go from here? What side should he chose? Whose mission was more righteous than the others? On one side you have Lloyd and his crew, fighting to save both worlds equally giving everyone a chance to live freely. He thought it was a great idea in its self, but a naive one that would fail somewhere along the line, people of the world cant be as kind as the brunette, even if it would be for the better .

Then on the other side you have lord Yggdrasill who just wants to bring his sister back and make a new world where half-elves could live with out the constant hatred and ridicule they faced through out their entire lives, a agonizing existence he knew all to well, and one that he would do just about anything to get out of.

So what should he do? In the end who is the bad guy and who is the good guy, and what determines that choice in a role? How is one to pick a side when the idea of good and evil is blurred to the point where you cant pick them out anymore? What then?

* * *

**_review and let me know how it was plz so i can fix things up. :)_**


	2. Chapter 2: I second that Emotion

**Chapter 2: I second that Emotion**

**_Song by Smokey Robinson and the Miracles_**

"Zelos stop it," she screamed suddenly stopping the red head in mid sentence. "Do you hear yourself?" she laughed in disbelief at how ridiculous he was being, his words, his proposal. Was he really that ignorant to think that his sudden words of love and affection would make her toss everything on the stove to simmer while she ran off to a room to make out with him?

Sheena stood and turned to face him, hoping to hear his explanation for such childish impulsions, but by the way he just sat there like a bump on a log, mouth hanging open, she assumed he wasn't going to react anytime soon, so she continued.

"Look Zelos, I'm not one of your floozies. I'm not going to gush over your amazing good looks and charming speech. I know you a lot better than that to fall for that cheap trick," She spoke firmly, like a teacher giving a lesson to her class of students.

"You're a good guy Zelos and I know that, but you're a womanizing pig also and I'm not about to let you take advantage of me then run off with the first drunk blonde who flashes you one night at a party. I'm Chief of Mizuho and I'm smarter than that so lets not try and play that game."

Zelos, eyes still wide from shock, raised his hand hoping to slow her down but she was on a roll and he wasn't about to stop her just yet. Sheena gave him a stern look and waved off his hand and continued.

"We've been through a lot, Wilder. the whole world regeneration and the year after that, and I'd be flat out lying if I said that I didn't think fondly of you, because I really do. It's just that I can't and won't let myself be fooled around with like that, the way you treat your fans girls I mean."

"Sheena…," he interjected again, which earned him a glare.

"Zelos, I'm not done yet," She snapped folding her arms across her chest. Like the stunned guy he was Zelos sat back and waited out the rest of her speech.

"I guess what I'm trying to say, what I'm trying to get you to understand is that I wouldn't mind a relationship beyond just being friends. I'd enjoy being with you I just, I'd need that assurance, that what we would have wouldn't be a joke. That it wouldn't be us constantly fighting or you discovering your not cut out for the kind of commitment I expect from a loved one."

She paused taking a deep breath then looking over at him with compassion gleaming in her eyes. "If what we'll have is just you running after pretty blondes wearing nothing and me chasing after you with a stick trying to make you come home; then I don't want any part of If you're even contemplating a full time relationship with me you need your gonna have to take a completely different approach."

An awkward silence filled the room after her final words leaving both Sheena and Zelos looking around expect the other to say something.

Zelos shifted in his seat a few moments, later clearing his throat. "Are you done?"

The question surprised her a bit as a soft pink blush rose onto her cheeks. "Yeah, sorry," She muttered returning to her seat at the red heads dining table, just now realizing how sudden her outburst had been.

"Well love, I had planed to do this thing entirely different and a bit more formal, but after that lovely little speech I think I'm just going to throw it out there," He spoke an amused tone in his voice. He stood and walked over to the now confused ninja and proceeded to dig into one of his pocket.

"I second that emotion, babe. I've already broke up with my worldwide fan club," He said with a profound smile on his face.

"Y-you do? I mean, you have?" she stammered, confusion very clear on her face.

"Yep, in fact I have to say I'm a few steps ahead of you," He snickered. He then proceeded to pull his hand, which hand been digging in his pant pocket, up to her eye level revealing a small black box. He watched her for a moment letting her see the tiny chest and allowing her mind to imagine what kind of gift could fit in such a small package.

"Sheena Fujiyabashi, my dear banshee…," he murmured bring his free hand to the top of the box and lifting the cover up until it click open, revealing a small silver ring with a single diamond incased in it's crown.

"Would you marry me?"

* * *

**Chapter 2 up and done, almost forgot just how stressful writing can be, any way here it is. Still though i'm not so sure i liked this chapter or not, but i had to do a smokey Robinson song because i love his music, so there it is.**

**I want to give a Big thanks to Angel2882, Faux Promises and Oursolemnhour49 for you support, your review and your tips, i just hope i put those tips in the right use. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Dont let me be Lonely Tonight

**Me: So i' haven't written in a while, like u all know so i;ve been going around and reading others work and what not, trying to get inspired and references...then i happen to notice that at the top alot, no, all authors have a caption at the top stating that they do not own what ever anime they are writing about. So I thought to myself.."hmmm? did i do that?" and of course i looked back and i didn't so i freak out a little. :P so my bad, sorry writes of TOS i didn't mean to!**

**Kai: Baka i could've told u that.**

**me: why didn't u then?**

**Kai: it would be a waste of my breath.**

**me:...Anyway so heres my 3rd chapter and CAPTION!**

_**D/c: I Dont own TOS...as much as i would love to, i dont.**_

* * *

**Chapter3 : Don't Let me be Lonely Tonight**

_**Song by: James Taylor**_

"Come on Sheena. I haven't been that bad!" Zelos called from his spot on his well-made couch to the fuming beauty threatening to leave his mansion.

"Excuse me," She scuffed giving him a accusing glare, one that Zelos had but no choice to agree with.

"Ok so maybe the comment about you being bootylicious was a tad bit inappropriate, but it was a complement" he urged hoping to win her over, but the aggravated look in her eyes and the throbbing vein on her forehead screamed the complete opposite of what it was he was hoping for.

"Okay okay, look I'm sorry. Are you happy now? I have lowered my pride and have admitted my faults." He spoke gallantly positioning himself in his seat so that his back was straight and his chest was out. "I Zelos Wilder have been a perverted pig today and I apologize for it, now please come sit down."

"Why should i." she grunted now slipping on her shoes and preparing to take her umbrella that sat beside the door.

"Because, babe we have a mission in the morning and it would be such a pain for you to travel all the way back home just to come back up here and you know it."

The soft undertone of her curse made him do a mental victory dance in his head. He had successfully won this battle. "Now put your stuff back and come have a cup of hot tea with me "he said happily taking another sip of his green tea infused with chamomile.

"I'll stay at the inn then."

Lurching forward Zelos spewed out the hot liquid, half because it was hot and half because of the ninjas statement. "The Inn, seriously," He asked wiping the spilled liquid off his face as he looked at her in complete shock. When she nodded smugly he shook his head in disbelief.

"Your honestly going to pass up a free place to stay that has warm rooms, a wonderful host and a delicious breakfast of whatever you want, for a way to pricey cramped inn with cheap mattress and brunt food?"

"It's not that bad, and besides I'm sure I can get some kind of discount, seeing as how I'm a usual customer," she stated matter-of-factly, making her way over to where her traveling bags laid.

"B-but…,"

"But what wilder? Were you hoping to catch a peek of me in the shower again? Well sorry not this ninja, ever again." After giving him one more good glare Sheena proceeded to pick up her things and began making her way toward the door.

"Wait!" He exclaimed throwing himself out of his seat and turning to fully face her.

"What now?" she asked gruffly, turning to face him with annoyance in her form.

"Please don't go," He asked trying his best to not sound pathetic, but at the same time trying to sound as sincere as he meant it.

"Look okay, since you're obviously not going to listen to me until I completely break myself up." He started lowering his head down and crossing his arms over his chest let out a heavy sigh and continued. "I really want you to stay okay, I know how I can be sometime and I apologize ahead of time for that, but that's just how I'm programmed sweetheart."

"It's just that, well. Sheena my dear, your my only true friend outside of this house."

Pausing for a moment he lifted his gaze, that had been lock onto a random piece of lent that had been laying there, up to look at her beneath his long lash and his gorgeous red bangs, hoping to catch her expression.

"What about your floozies fan girls," She question placing her hand on her hips.

"Seriously them?" he snorted lifting his head up to look at her.

"Those women are nothing but a bunch of walking sex toys. They have no brains no intelligence no pride. They just strut around the city hoping the catch the eye of some rich fool so they can jump him, sleep with him then flaunt the fact that they did him to the others girls who then try to get the same reputation."

The look on her face that followed almost made his snicker; she must not have expected him to toss his hunnies under the bus so quickly. "Honestly Sheena, those women aren't even the slightest bit of friend material," He added.

"Wow, Wilder. You really mean that?" she asked putting down her luggage and crossing her own arms in contemplation.

"Of course, you're the only person who has stayed around me and tried to honestly get to know me. Everyone else just talks to me for kicks or to bump up their status." Shifting to rest upon the back of his couch Zelos began to think about how absolutely pitiful his life actually was. Sheena had really opened his eyes to that painful fact.

"That's…unfortunate." She muttered looking away, a blush growing on her cheeks. "You're partially a good person, minus the perverted stuff."

The sudden heating of his cheeks made the chosen swing his head to the side as he anxiously ran his fingers threw his silk like hair. There had only been a few cases of him ever blushing and he liked to keep it that way, but he had a feeling this woman would have him flushing shades of red that would rival his hair on a regular basis.

"I enjoy your presence very much and when you're not around I realize just how alone I am." He muttered, letting his eyes catch another small glimpse of her before they traveled back to the floor. "So please stay, I'll try my best to behave, but I can't promise you anything except that when I do mess up you can yell at me, scold me, hurt me, smack, uppercut me whatever I don't care. Just font let me be lonely tonight, Kay?"

"Pervert," She hissed suddenly, making the chosen jerk his head up in shock.

"What? What did I do?" he whined, his heart beginning to race in fear of being rejected from possibly the only human being who he actually wanted to get to know more. Much to his surprise though, his heart, Instead of getting cracked in two, skipped a beat and fluttered inside his chest like a bird. The angry scowl and ferocious glare that usually followed such a word was what he had been expect, but instead she was displaying a charming smirk and brilliant ebony eyes filled with adoration.

"Okay," He spoke skeptically. "I'm lost what did I do?"

"Don't let me be lonely tonight," she repeated his words back to him adding an emphasis on 'tonight' so that the insinuation could click clearly in his mind.

"Hey I did not mean it that way!" He spoke lifting his hands up in defense. "That banshee was all you. I didn't realize just how incredible dirty your mind was babe," He snickered watching the look on her face go from amused to flustered. "Little back woods ninja has a lot more 'knowledge' than she lets on huh?

"N-no! This is your fault, you've polluted my mind with all your perverted comments," she accused a deep shade of red very visible across her face.

"So I'm constantly on your mind now?" he snickered, moving toward her in a seductive stride and an equally seductive glint in his eyes. "Do you use me in those dirty thoughts of your?"

"ZELOS!"

*******T****H****W****A****C****K*****  
**

* * *

**ME: YAaa i'm on a roll! just try and stopp me!**

**Kai: I'd rather not...**

**me: your no fun :P Hey for all u readers i'v got this great idea! See if you enjoyed this chapter and likeed it alot you should Review! yes reviews are nice everyone loves reviews, escept Kai...Kai dosent. But dont worry about him! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Just the way you are

****

D/c: I dont own TOS, but if i did it would be amazing.

* * *

****

Chapter 6: Just the way you are.

**_Song by: Billy Joel_**

Sheena stood in front of the floor length mirror examine her self. It was crazy how fast time had come and gone, and how fast a person could fall out of shape. She groaned in disgust at the pudgy layer of fat that stuck to the bottom of her stomach and the sides of her hips.

She stood there and continued to turn from side to side as if changing perspectives would make her any slimmer. Another frustrated groan escaped her throat as she began to think back 4 years ago, when she was still tiny. She was so firm and able-bodied thanks to her occupation and thought weight would never be a problem for her, but of course the inevitable happened; The typical reality a married couple faces at some point in their lives, Kids.

The first one had thrown her off a little but she was able to snap back pretty quickly. Kid Number two was at bit more problematic but nothing that couldn't be fixed by extreme training. Then there was number three. The boy they named Tybalt hadn't just messed her up, but he threw her completely off the grid. She was forced to gain weight for the baby's health and for some unknown reason she wasn't able to lose it, no matter how many ninja boot camps she went to, and that really ticked her off.

"I guess it could be worse," She mumbled to her self taking a finger to the flabby pouch and poking at it and watching how it wiggled, which made her grimacing ounce again. _'at least I can still see my bell button.'_

She sighed heavily and continued to eyeball her self in the mirror, lifting the skin and trying her best to make her chubby tummy look even the slightest bit like It use to when she was younger. She was so preoccupied that the intruding red head sneaking in went by unnoticed for a moment until he spoke up startling the heck out of her.

"Sheena love, what are you doing?" he snickered eyeballing the half naked women in front of him with playful lust.

"Zelos! N-nothing, I was getting dressed," She muttered in surprise throwing back on the top she had discarded earlier.

"Hey, lets not be to hasty," He snickered making his way closer to the blushing woman he happily called his wife. "I didn't get a good look, let me see again," He whined playfully pulled up on the end hems of the garment an action that made Sheena protest and giggle at the same time.

"Stop it Zelos!" she hissed playfully try to fight off the man's prying hands that seemed to be locked on to ends of her shirt. "Zelos, we have a dinner to attend, this is not the time for this!"

"Just a peek," He urged some more, this time almost succeeding in pulling the garment past her belly button.

"Stop it," she exclaimed as she tried to catch her breath in between her excessive giggles. She finally managed to untangle her loves sticky fingers and staggered a few steps away from him, still trying to catch her breath. "Honestly your so difficult." She muttered under her breath fixing her clothes that had been ruffled and twisted during the struggle.

"Love you to, dearest," He said with a smile then moved to throw on a few extra articles of clothes, talking about the 3 kids all being dressed and ready as he went.

He turned to check out his beautiful wife ounce more, now that she was fully dress and stared in amazement at the sight. "You not planning on going in that are you?" he questioned pointing to the outfit she wore that consisted of a pair of loose black slacks and the same loose purple dress shirt he had tried to tug off of her earlier.

"Yeah, why?" Sheena turned and gave him a small pose, letting him get a better look at the outfit. "Is it bad?"

"No it's nice, for an older woman that is,"

'_Yeah he always was too blunt,' _she thought in slight annoyance. "Well then, what should I wear?" She asked adding an 'I didn't think it was that bad' as she made her way into her closet.

"hmm," Zelos tapped at his cheek as he thought over that many outfits his wife had and sorted threw them one by one in his mind. "How about that deep purple evening gown I bought you for your birthday 3 years ago?"

"Seriously," she exclaimed in disbelief. Or course he would pick that one. Though the dress was absolutely gorgeous and amazingly comfortable is was very form fitting and would expose her 'problem areas' to every one at the gathering. "Pick something else!"

"What why? I love that dress," He whined standing and grabbing a brush that was on their dresser and began to brush his already ridiculously soft red locks.

"Stop acting like you don't know," She groaned in irritation.

The dumfounded look that was plastered on his handsome mug only made her agitation worse, he was going to make her say it wasn't he? Letting out a heavy sigh she placed her hands on her hips and prepared to voice out the 'problem' she rather not talk about out loud.

"I'm not that thin anymore Zelos, I'd look ridiculous in it,"

"What?" the sheer disbelief in his voice made her cringe.

"Don't you dare say you didn't notice either, I can't stand liars," she hissed point an accusing finger in his direction. "I'm getting up there in age and unfortunately it's starting to catch up with me."

"Sheena, dear you look lovely," He said still in shock at her announcement. "Nobody will even notice,"

"So then your agreeing with me, I am fat!" she groaned.

He let out an amazed laugh as he put down the brush then made his way toward her. "Now love, your switching my words around. I didn't say you were fat, I'm saying your beautiful and nobody is going to care about a little bit of extra flesh that you may be sporting now."

"Extra flesh, flab, fat it's all the same thing," she muttered before she was suddenly enveloped in his strong arms.

"Your not fat Sheena, you're just a little chubby around the waist; there's a big difference," He said matter-of-factly. When she responded by grumbling something inaudible under her breath he decided to elaborate on his thoughts.

"Honestly, you look amazing, you don't even look like you've had 3 kids, and that's saying something. A lot of women blow up after their first," He went on adding the fact that she could still fit a lot of clothes she wore back before they were married.

"Anyway, even if you were the size of a pregnant whale I wouldn't care," He added nudging her head gently with his own.

Sheena looked up at him, searching his eyes for a second before giving him a unconvinced laugh. "You're just saying that."

"I mean it, of course I wouldn't let you get that big because it's not healthy but gaining a little bit a weight isn't the end of the world, my love. Besides…," A mischievous smirk appeared on his face. loveingly he laid his head on her shoulder, leaning his mouth in toward her ear and letting his arms that were snaked around her torso slid down her form to the sides of her hips, where he gripped gently at the flesh that laid there. "I have to say I'm a fan of this lovely patch here. You know what they say; 'more cush'n for the push'n', love."

The comment brought a lovely shade of red to her cheeks, which made Zelos snicker and smile mentally at the fact that they had been standing in front of the mirror otherwise he would have missed the amusing sight.

"So have I changed your mind?" he questioned placing a brief kiss on her cheek.

"For the time being, but if I get any bigger than this you'll have to try a lot harder," She said turning her head to return the kiss then playfully smacking at his arms that encased her lovingly.

He chuckled and released her so that she could put on the dress he had suggested. "I love you darling, just the way you are," He added gazing at her dreamily.

She turned and returned his passionate gaze. "I love you just the same, Zelos."

* * *

**me: Okay i am really really happy with how this one turned out, lolz. I really enjoy the flirtatious married couple scene for these two it's just so adorable!**

**kai: Yeah it wasn't to bad.**

**me: Told you i could write.**

**kai: *grunt* whatever**

**me: Yaa so chapter for up and done, give me your reviews plz, at least for this one, if you review for this one i'll at least be happily content with that. so get typing :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Just dont want to be lonely

**Hey everybody i'm baaaack! not really. i apologize for my absence and non-story-posting. I've been taking class out to my comunity college and they are sucking up my life, so there will be alot less updates. this one was an emergencey typing, i did it in like 10to15 mins after almost having a 'tomuchwork break down' so i appologize again for all of this and i'll get back to this as soon as this is over.**

**D/C: i dont own TOS cause if i did it would probably suck. xP**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Just don't want to be lonely**

_Song by: The Main ingredient _

"I don't have time to deal with you right now Zelos! I'm chief of Mizuho remember? I have things I need to do," She announced forcefully as she walked down the streets of the gaudy town, Meltokio at night. Zelos wilder, the philanderer, the womanizing Casanova, and his most recent title, her boyfriend, following close behind her. They had been dating for 2 months now but they squabbled like a married couple.

"But hunny, you're always out on a mission or doing some official business. I hardly see you anymore. So you can't expect me to be on my best behavior," He complained folding his arms across his chest.

"It's not my fault! In fact it's your fault, if you hadn't told the king to make me Tethe'alla's messenger, I wouldn't be running two jobs!"

Zelos just shrugged, there wasn't much he could say to fight that, especially since it was truth.

"You can't blame me though, for wanting to see you more often," He added like a child wanting the final say in things.

Sighing heavily Sheena stopped her fast paced march and turned to face the hopeless idiot. "I know, but I'm sorry there nothing I can do about it. Why do you have to torment me like this?" she asked exhaustion from all she being forced to do and the mental strain he was putting on her at the moment.

"Torment, you?" he laughed a touch of aggravation flowing through his words. "Oh I'm sorry that me trying to spend some time with you, my girlfriend is such a pain to you, so much so that it's equivalent to 'torment', as you put it."

The minute the words left his mouth he knew he was taking things a bit to far. Her standing there speechless and a hurt expression on her face only confirmed it. She was right it wasn't her fault he shouldn't be taking it out on her even if his feelings were hurt.

"I'm sorry, I am being difficult," He admitted scratching at his head. "I know that you're constantly going to be on the go or your stuck in some building I no longer have jurisdiction to and I understand that. I knew that this was going to happen if I went out with you, it would come with the territory and I was ready to deal with it, I'm still going to continue to deal with it, it's just…"

"Zelos…" She interrupted seeing the pain in his eyes, but he held out his hand silencing her again.

"I need to say this okay, just let me say this alright," He added looking at her for the go ahead to continue, when she gave him a firm nod he began again.

"It's just I-I don't want to be lonely, I don't care if you have to leave or go away or we only see each other for a brief moment. I feel like…I don't know I'm not needed or something," He paused briefly try to sort his jumbled thoughts. "What I'm trying to say, love, is that I want you to depended on me even if I can't be there with you on whatever mission you're on."

He moved closer to her, taking her small hands into his and bringing them to his face, leaving trails of kisses along her knuckles. "'Am I depended on?' would be the better question. Do you need me even when I can't be there?"

It took her a small moment to responded to his heart felt question, but when she didn't it seemed to light up the entire city. "Of course I do, Wilder you idiot. If I had my say in the matter, I'd make sure all of my missions resided here," She admitted sheepishly a warm smile on her face.

Zelos let his own smile shine as he gazed down at her. "Good," He said firmly then leaned down swiftly closing the gape between them, and allowing their lips to do the rest of the talking.

* * *

**me:Oookay this is a tad bit corny...kinda slow to, i'll probably redo this one but i put it up b/c...i dont know why i just did.**

**kai: casue ur an idiot.**

**me:Shutup!..jerk. So anyway give me your reviews, some tips to spruce this one up plz :D**


End file.
